


Hell Cat

by Secretly_a_wuss



Series: Monster Mash [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cat, Demon, Devil, Edging, Everything is consensual, I feel like the tags are spoiling the fic lol, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, SebaCiel - Freeform, Teratophilia, Toys, a little bit of roleplay, cat!Sebastian, glow in the dark dick, hell cat - Freeform, hell cat!Sebastian, kind of surreal, mild asphyxiation, monster fucking, never thought I'd use that tag twice haha, panther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: Ciel faces the magnitude of his devil's adoration. And a devil's love is like hellfire, scalding hot and intense. His mortal vessel takes that love, take it and holds it and cherishes it even though his fingers burn...(This series can be read out of order)





	Hell Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm back with yet more monster smut! what a surprise... 
> 
> Mishka_kitty suggested cat Seb to even the score from last time in part 4 when Ciel ordered Seb to turn into a dog, and I love that idea! Although this took a very different turn than I expected it (at least there are no barbed cat dicks... lol)

Smooth muscular limbs covered in a fine velvety midnight fur tense with barely restrained power and need. The bear like hands squeeze his dainty thighs, massive curved claws pressing little divots into his skin (without breaking the surface) as he slowly laps at the Earl's stiff weeping cock with a broad bristled tongue. The demon's breath makes Ciel shiver, his eyes have never looked more frightening and sharply cat like than they do now. Sebastian's pointed ears flick towards him as he muffles a moan behind a clenched fist, the demon's long tail flickering absentmindedly as he toys with Ciel like a cat would a mouse.

His master looks adorable, with his kitten eared headband, thick black collar and faux furred tail attached to the toy in his rear. There was more to the outfit at first, some lacy underwear and other frivolous additions, but the demon had quickly discarded them, finding the thin fabric to be in the way of his treat. Sebastian looks far more like a cat than Ciel does, body shifting to something like an ebony panther while his face remains jarringly human. It's revenge for Ciel ordering him to turn into a wolf, and he'll draw it out all night if he can, the deep red blush of the boy's cock as he fidgets and whines making it all worthwhile. The tight bands around the base of the Earl's prick and balls prevent him from finding sweet release until Sebastian allows it.

The demon teases him, goes back to lapping at the skin around his want and nibbling little bites along his hips and thighs. Marking him with red soon to bruise bites and hickeys. He can see Ciel tense around the plug when his teeth lightly pinch the skin between sex and hip, the fake tail limply hanging in a facsimile of a feline. Sebastian presses his nose to the boy's crotch, lewdly breathing in his musky want and human desire. The scent of his master's soul wafts from between his legs and he can't help but have another lick, another taste from root to tip that has Ciel moaning and uselessly pushing his hips forward, the heavy human like paws pinning his firmly to the bed. 

"Delicious..." Sebastian taunts as he licks up a dribble of precum from the flushed tip, savouring its sweet tangy flavour. His tongue is slightly rough, like a cat's and it catches on the flared corona, drags slowly across the sensitive skin of Ciel’s length. It's almost torture to endure.

"Please..." Ciel breaths, the whispered plead making the devil smirk as he lazily draws another line up the aching skin.

The candles blow out suddenly and all Ciel can see is those wicked red eyes between his legs. He feels the demon's weight shift, feels his hot breath fan out over his sweaty skin as the butt plug is quickly pulled out and the creature’s weight shifts along his body, pressing against his chest.

He can see it now. The devil's scarlet glowing length, an undercurrent of rich purple adding to the bright red bioluminescence. Like magma bubbling beneath, the red hue hums with heat as it harshly protrudes from between Sebastian's thick ebony thighs. It's mesmerising to look at and in the dark it's all he can see. 

More brutish hands caress him, tipped in curved and deadly dagger like claws. They settle on his thighs, drape across his chest, a claw catching on his nipple as the huge hands cover his ribcage. They push his thighs up, long clawed fingers wrapping around the width of his legs and meeting in the middle. 

He looks so very small beneath those hands, but in the dark Sebastian is all consuming, his presence all around the little Earl. A single devilish paw is probably larger than his face, and as the cat like creature holds him he feels blanketed, enveloped, swallowed whole by the devil's touch. Sebastian pins his arms down, grabs his jaw firmly and strokes his soft blue locks like he’s a pet, bumping into the little black kitten eared headband as the claws brush against his scalp. Sebastian can't keep his hands off the boy and there are so many hands that Ciel has lost count. 

Sebastian wants him to look, pulls his face down to see the vibrant glowing cock nudge between his thighs and press at his entrance. He squirms as the head of the glowing prick pushes in, gasps as the beast sheaths himself. He was already prepped before, but Sebastian's length is covered in a thick viscous lubricating liquid that spills down his back. He flinches at the hot temperature of the liquid as it stains the bedsheets beneath him. The young Earl can see the glowing length shine through his belly, can see it move in and out of him.

Ciel gasps, moans, curls his toes as the bright cock throbs and glows, it's smooth slicked surface effortlessly sliding in all the way to the thick root. It’s hot, Sebastian's length is almost too hot, a hellish fire burns inside the beast, just beneath the velvety skin of his cock and Ciel feels it against the sensitive walls of his insides. 

That heat catches in him, his skin growing hot and sweat soaked in turn. The Earl feels almost like a doll beneath the monster, like a plaything, those half a dozen wretched hands holding him firmly for the hell cat's pleasure, holding him nice and still to languidly impale over and over. The boy can squirm and moan, fidget and fight, but he can't escape the devil's punishment, can't cum until Sebastian allows it. 

The beast is lazy, takes his time fucking the boy while pointedly ignoring hitting his prostate. He grinds into the little Lord, let's his glowing cock flicker and pulse beneath the boy's skin. Those glowing red eyes set in a face obscured by darkness, Ciel can’t help but wonder what Sebastian's expression is, surely his own is a drooling mess, mouth hanging open and cheeks flushed a rich cherry red. The demon can probably see him in the dark, can probably see his skewed kitten eared headband, his wide hazy eyes, misted with tears and lust.

“little kitten, I'm going to ruin you” those red eyes hiss, narrowing as a massive claw slips under his thick black collar and gives it a demanding tug. The Earl can only moan underneath him, thighs shaking and prick an angry red.

Sebastian's length swells, the vibrant red growing hotter, brighter, the devil's core boiling with every slow, but firm thrust. The cat yowls, low and drawn out, the sound vibrating in Ciel's chest and he arches beneath the many devilish hands, throws his head back and whines in response to the feral sound. 

The young master shivers beneath him, legs tightening around the creature even as a hint of fear touches the scent of heady lust. Ciel length is demandingly hard and almost painful as he's denied over and over by the ring around his cock. The devil almost feels sorry for him, but the desperate flushed look on the Earl's face fills him with a wicked satisfaction, the boy's tortured moans demanding he continue. 

"My little kitten" the devil whispers in his ear, “meow for me” Sebastian smirks, those mesmerising glowing red eyes holding his own duel coloured gaze as a bear like hand presses down on his oh so breakable throat. Ciel can barely squeak out a reply.

The Earl wheezes slightly, his body dangling cruelly on the edge as the demon covers him in loving kisses. Covers his skin with his blackened lips, traces the lines of his throat and collar bones with a rough tongue, claiming every inch of the boy’s mortal flesh as his own. His delicate mortal skin. Those claws break through him like paper as the Earl tightens around Sebastian. 

The demon growls again, low and deep, like rumbling thunder as blood hits the air and the scent of it fills his starving mind. Sebastian's face twists into a snarl, lit up by his glowing anatomy that shines even brighter now, his lips pulling back to reveal long thick fangs as his once human face morphs into that of a panther’s. And this time he roars, the sound feral and cat like, the inside of his mouth burning with hellfire, that threatens to break through his inhuman vessel. The sound frightens the part of Ciel that’s unavoidably human, the part that keeps fear in his gut, keeps him alive. The animalistic voice makes him cower even as the pleasure inside him heightens, the demon's intensity speeding up his hips. 

Ciel can't breath, the feline monster thrusts faster, harder. Again and again and _again _. He's falling, cock straining to cum as the demon utterly possesses him, fills him, fucks him.__

__He blinks and his face is pressed into the bed, he's been flipped over so fast he can barely register it, those many hands pinning him down, still squeezing his throat. The full weight of the beast is on him now, Sebastian seems larger than a lion, suffocating, heavy and thick, his sleek coat rippling with strong muscles just beneath the surface as he takes everything the Earl has left._ _

__Sebastian cracks, tiny glowing lines run across his skin, like magma crackling under the pelt of a beast. The monster growls and pants and tears into his shoulder, almost too close to the back of his neck. Bright scarlet runs down his chest, liquid hellfire spilling from the demon's mouth and mingling with his mortal blood in a painful claiming bite._ _

__The devil squeezes him, dozens of bear like paws holding him, keeping him still as he squirms and quakes beneath Sebastian's rough thrusts until finally the devil fills him with cum the colour and consistency of hellfire._ _

__It burns inside him, his body convulsing as Sebastian fucks him through it, like blood it spills over the sheets, each thrust pushing waves of bright white hot seed across his thighs and between his legs. He cries out, voice strangled by the giant inhuman hand wrapped around his throat like a second collar._ _

__The band around his dick somehow breaks, whether by Sebastian's hand or a shred of divine mercy, Ciel cannot tell, and before he can black out he's coming too. It's almost painful, almost hurts to cum this hard, especially with the demon still pounding into him, but he's finally released. Finally free. His spirit soaring in ecstasy, contract eye burning brightly as the hellcat entirely breaks above him._ _

__The liquid fire beneath the beast's skin leaks from the growing cracks in his feline facade and pours over the boy. Covers Ciel's fragile body in an unholy molten inferno. A sinful baptism._ _

__The demon hisses as steam wafts from the burning light, the sound growing louder and wilder until it vibrates in the air, until it drowns out Ciel's frail voice. Tears run down the boy's face, mingling with Sebastian's hellish blood, or at least he thinks it might be blood?_ _

__But it's over soon. The devil has possessed him body and soul, filled him with the essence of oblivion, with liquid hellfire that still makes his skin tingle. He feels the clawed hands soften their touch now, feels the devil's large cat face brush against his sweaty hellfire covered skin as he lies there, exhausted._ _

__He aches, skin split with claws and passion, but it’s a pleasant ache, one that fills him with a deep satisfaction._ _

__The plug is brought back to keep the glowing seed inside, keep him hot and writhing even as the monster pulls him closer to cuddle for it still tingles and burns in his rear. A cat's tongue starts the slow process of cleaning him up, lapping up the glowing liquid covering his back and dripping off his skin. It drips from his hair and soaks the sheets, the ambient lighting sticking to the feline’s soft midnight pelt. For now the cracks in the beast's physical form have pressed back together, his half a dozen hands melting back into two._ _

__For now Ciel has a reprieve before the second round starts..._ _

**Author's Note:**

> The glow dick started out as a homage to Unscientific Research, but kinda became it's own thing with all the hellfire. Tell me what you guys thought of this one?? I think the tone was a bit more serious than usual (I also changed tense from past to present)


End file.
